Naruto's Hidden Pain
by Zeref the Dark Mage
Summary: The burden of being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is affecting Naruto in the worst way possible. Will he be able to trust the people around him with his pain before it eats him alive? (ON HIATUS. BUT WILL FINISH.)
1. Prologue

Demon

Monster

Murderer

These are the main things I've been called by the villagers. For all my life I've been called those name and I've never understood why, until a few years back. On the night of my trice-failed ninja exam, Mizuki-sensei told me that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me and that I _was _the demon. And at that moment, it _all _started to make sense: the looks, the hurtfull words, and their exteme hatred for me. All the villagers and a good portion of the shinobi force saw me as the demon that attacked our village all those years ago. Honestly, I started to fully believe his and the villagers words until Iruka-sensei proclaimed that I was not a demon but Uzumaki Naruto. After words, Iruka allowed me to become a genin and told me if I needed to talk, he would be there for me. I really wish I had taken up his offer because now, a few years later, I need help and I don't know how to even ask. My descent into my personal darkness had been kept back a few people, and two of them are dead: Hokage-jiji and Jiraiya. Now, I'm drowning and I don't know how to stay afloat.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm terribly sorry for neglecting this story, but I had some issues come up. I also became dissatisfied with what I originally put and decided to rewrite it. So, I hope you enjoy the rewrite.)**


	2. The Problem

**(A/N: Here is the revised version of chapter 1. Be sure to check out the prologue as well.)**

* * *

Naruto leaned back against his bathtub. Every couple of days he would find himself in this same position, contemplating the very same thing, and eventually falling weak to the very same pain. Naruto then started to stare at the object of his thoughts: his kunai. He would use that same kunai to inflict harm to himself. He had been hurting himself for years, _but _he had stopped after he became a genin and left on his training trip. But after Jiraiya had been killed, he started back up again.

Naruto sighed. "I'm so tired of this. I don't want to be in pain anymore."

**'Then stop hurting yourself and get help.' **The kyuubi told him. Naruto's eyes widened at the voice. The fox hadn't spoken to him ever since he started to hurt himself again. The fox had severed his connection and had stopped healing his cuts in an attempt to pinish him.

"I don't know who to turn to." Naruto responded after he got over his initial shock.

**'What about the blonde woman that gambles a lot?'**

"Tsunade, she's the hokage. She doesn't have the time for me and my problems."

**'I doubt that. Then what about that Iruka person?'**

Naruto grimaced. "It'll destroy Iruka if he heard about this. I can't hurt him like that."

**'Wouldn't it hurt him more if he found out some other way?'**

"Yeah but I feel bad for not talking to him earlier."

'**Well, it **_**is **_**your fault for talking to him.'**

"I know."

'**So who else do you trust?'**

Naruto's eyes widend. "I… no… no one else."

'**Then tell Tsunade or Iruka.'**

"I'm scared! Iruka will be so hurt, and Tsunade-baachan will have to take me off the active duty list. Being a ninja is what keeps me sane."

Naruto heard the Kyuubi sigh. **'Either tell someone or keep going through this cycle.' **

Naruto groaned and tugged at his blonde locks. 'Ugh, I don't know what to do." Then suddenly, the kunai caught his eye again. Naruto swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and reached for the blade.

**'Naruto, wait, you don't have to do this.' **The kyuubi rumbled in panic.

"I know but I _need _to do it."

'**No, you don't.'**

"But…"

**'Kami, I have such a weak vessel.' **The kyuubi growled.

Naruto gave a weak laugh. "I'm sorry for being so weak." Naruto shakily reached for the kunai and picked it up. He pressed the sharpened blade to his exsposed wrist. He paused for a moment to study the self-inflicted scars that littered his wrist.

"I really need to stop doing this to myself." Naruto softly said. His scars were proof enough of the large amount of physical pain he caused himself in an attempt to ease the mental pain. Naruto quickly shook away the thoughts of doubt about his cutting that crossed his mind. He lightly placed the kunai against his wrist. Naruto felt a shiver of antisipation run up his spine. He started to diagonally cut the skin of his wrist, careful not to cut his vein. Blood started to run from his wrist and onto the bathroom floor. Naruto sighed in release as he felt a bit of his pain melt away. He sat back for a few moments before he was interrupted with a knock on the bathroom door.

"Naruto, you're late for our meeting." Kakashi said through the door. Naruto's eyes widened in suprise. He had forgotten about the team meeting that had today.

"Let me finish up real quick. I'll be there in ten minutes." Naruto called.

"Alright, I'll wait here." Kakashi responded. Naruto frowned as he rummaged through his cabinet for bandages. He quickly wrapped sup his wrist and pulled down his sleeves. He took a depp breath to calm himself, flipped the light off, and opened the the bathroom door. Naruto instantly noticed the silver haired jonin's nose was buried in his usual orange book.

_'Pervet.' _"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto loudly greeted with a fake smile. He looked at the masked man with suspision. _'Why did __**Kakashi-sensei **__of all people come and get me? It doesn't make sense; he doesn't even like me.'_

When Kakashi looked up, his eye widened in shock. Naruto cocked his head in head confusion. "What?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed in suspision before he quickly hid with his famous eye-smile. "Maa, maa Naruto, didn't you know that there was blood on your feet?"

Naruto felt shock etch itself on his face. _'Crap, I forgot about the blood on the floor.' _

**'Hmph, maybe someone can finally find you out.' **The kyuubi grumbled.

_'Yeah but I don't want to be found out like this!'_

**'I don't care as long as it gets you to stop hurting yourself, pathetic vessel.'**

_'Wow, it almost sounds like you care, kyuubi.'_

**'SHUT UP, PATHETIC VESSEL OF MINE!' **With that, the kyuubi cut him off.

'_Who would have thought that the kyuubi was such a tsundere. ' _Naruto mused before he shifted his attention back to Kakashi, who was studying him intently. Naruto swallowed hard and finally spoke, "No, I really didn't know it was there, but I do know why its there."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Oh, really. Then why is there blood on your feet?"

Naruto averted his eyes. He felt a bit of panic rise up in his chest. Kakashi must have noticed the distress on Naruto's face because he put his book away and gently grabbed Naruto's forearm. The blonde winced in pain, which caused the jonin's suspision to rise. Kakashi gently turned his student around and guided them into the bathroom. He flipped on the light to find blood on the floor and sink and a bloody kunai lying on the floor. Kakashi looked in shock at the scene in front of him to Naruto, whose sleeve now had blood on it. The mess infront of him vaguely reminded him of finding his father's body.

"Naruto…" Kakashi turned to the panicking teen next to him. The blonde's anxious eyes stayed trained on the floor. "Naruto." Kaskashi repeated. After a few moments Naruto finally answered with a soft, "I'm sorry." The blonde slowly sank to floor with faint tears making their way down his whiskered cheeks. Kakashi noticed his breathing become unevern and ragged. He squatted down and started to rub Naruto's back. "Naruto, you've got to calm down. You're having a panic attack; you need to take deep breaths and breathe in and out slowly." The blonde nodded and started to even out his breathing. After a few minutes, Naruto calmed down.

"You calm now?" Kakashi asked with concern laced his voice. Kakashi had never seen Naruto like this and honestly, it scared him. Naruto acted happy all the time but Kakashi guessed it was just that, an act. Kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto when the teen gave him a soft 'yeah'. Kakashi looked at Naruto with concern. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

Naruto looked at him with a bit of suspision. "Why do you even care?"

Kalashi looked at him in shock. "I _do _care, Naruto."

"You sure as hell don't act like it." Naruto responded softly.

A look of remorse flashed across Kakashi's face. "Naruto, I'm terribly sorry. I really was a bad sensei to you. I shouldn't have ignored you for Sasuke. You're my sensei's…" Kakashi's voiced trailed off.

Naruto cocked his head. "I already know my dad was your sensei and the Yondaime." Kakashi gave Naruto a double-take. "Ero-sennin left me a scroll that explained everything."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm still very sorry. I should have-"

"I don't care." Naruto said, cutting off Kakashi. "I already forgave Jiraiya for not raising me, and he was my godfather. So, I'll forgive you too. But I will say this, actions speak louder than words."

Kakashi looked into the bathroom. "Thank you for forgiving me but I think we have other things to worry about."

Naruto swallowed nervously and adverted his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I might as well."

Kaskashi pirsed his lips. "I suggest you start from the beggining."

Naruto leaned back against the door panel. "The villagers hate me. After everything I've done for them, they still hate me and think of me as a demon. And it hurts _so _much."

Kakashi looked at Naruto in understanding. "But why do you…"

"I'm getting to that." Naruto paused. "So one day, I accedentily hurt myself and it felt _so _good. I guess the physic all took my mind off the mental pain, so I still continued do it. Well, I stopped for a while after I became a gen in and during my training trip."

"I see. So Jiraiya really helped you, huh."

"Yeah. He was like a father to me. I felt broken again when he died."

"I understand. I felt the same when Minato-sensei died. But why do you feel broken though?"

"Well because I don't feel complete, like I'm missing something. I fake being happy and smile because maybe if I act that way, maybe I'll feel like that."

"Doesn't work, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. I really don't know what to do."

Kakashi mulled over Naruto's words. "Why haven't you talked to anyone about this?"

"I don't fully trust anyone but Iruka and Tsunade. Oh, and Jiraiya when he was alive."

"I see."

"I mean, they know everything about me, like me having the Kyuubi sealed inside of me."

"So you can't go to anyone because you're too scared to tell anyone about that."

"That's not-"

"But it _is _true. You're going to have to say something eventually. The Akatsuki are still after you. People like Shikamaru and Neji are starting to ask questions."

"I know but I just don't how to say it."

"Hmm, I'll tell you what: You promise to get help for your cutting, emotional problems, _and _tell people about the Kyuubi and I'll help you with anything you need, no questions asked."

"Oh gee, your help."

"Naru-chan, why must you be so mean? I meant that I would give you undivided support. I'm guessing there _is _a reason why you haven't gone to Tsunade-sama or Iruka."

Naruto looked down. "Yeah, there is."

"I understand what you're through. To deal with the death of Minato-sensei and the last of my old team, I joined the ANBU and buried myself in missions. You don't need to go down that rode."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto softly responded. After a few moments, a spark of fire ignited in Naruto's blue eyes. "I'm gonna agree to your deal. I'm not going to continue hurting myself anymore."

"**Finally!" **The Kyuubi growled in his mind..

"That's good. Now let's get you cleaned up and go to our team meeting."

Naruto hesitated. "Do I have to…"

"Not if you don't want to. It's your choice."

"Okay!" Naruto jumped up to go into the bathroom but was stopped by Kakashi. "What?"

"If they haven't healed yet, may I see your cuts?" Kakashi hesitantly asked.

Naruto flinched a little at the mention of his self-inflicted wounds. "Um… just let me unwrap my wrist." Naruto pulled up his sleeve, which revealed bloody bandages that were sloppily wrapped. He carefully unwrapped the bandages. Kakashi's eyes widened at the long, angry-red cut that diagonally from Naruto's wrist to the end of his forearm.

"Why is it still…" Kakashi muttered.

"Not healed?" The Kyuubi's punishing me for being idiotic." Naruto answered with an amused look on his face.

Kakashi arched his eyebrows at Naruto's response. "It almost sounds like it cares."

Naruto laughed. "Oh he does, he just doesn't like to admit it."

"**Baka! Don't go telling people that! I don't care about your stupid ass!"**

"_Sure you don't." _Naruto thought back with a wicked grin.

Kakashi just shook his head. "Only you could have that relationship with the Kyuubi."

"Yep!" Naruto's eyes then drifted back to his wrist. He turned when he felt Kakashi squeeze his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Naruto nodded. "Now let's get everything and get going."

Kakashi patiently waited for Naruto to get dressed. He quickly bit his thumb and whispered, "Summoning Jutsu." A small brown pug appeared with a white cloud of smoke.

"Yo, Pakkun. I need you to tell Sakura and Sasuke that Naruto and I are on out way."

"Alright but why do I have to go?"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Why must you be so lazy?"

The pug gave Kakashi a pointed look. "Aren't you one to talk?"

"You say something?"

Pakkun rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." Pakkun left quicky out the open door.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm ready. " Kakashi looked up to see Naruto standing at the end of his hallway. He wore a 3/4 length orange shirt, bandages were wrapped around his forearms and stopped at his knuckles, long black ninja pants that were taped at the end, black ninja sandels, his black-clothed ninja headband was tied around his neck next to the necklace he got from Tsunade, and his spikey blonde bangs fell in his left eye.

"Hmm, you finally look like a real ninja. Now just get rid of of the orange." Kakashi smirked at the horrifired look on Naruto's face.

"Sacrilige! Never insult the orange; it's up there with insulting ramen." Naruto shouted. Kakashi gently laughed.

"C'mon let's not keep the rest of our team waiting."

Naruto nodded. "Umm," Kakashi looked back at Naruto. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, Naruto." Kakashi responded softly as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

* * *

**(A/N: So tell me what you think of the revised version. Tell me if anything needs to be fixed. Thanks for reading. I'll update next month. )**


	3. Confrontation

"Sakura, this really isn't the best of ideas." Sasuke grumbled. He leaned back against the railing of the Training Ground 7 bridge.

Sakura shot him a look. "Didn'tyou want to find out what's wrong with Naruto?"

"Yes but not like this." Sasuke's eyes drifted toward Ino, who was standing next to Sakura. "It feels sort of wrong invading his mind and privacy like that."

"Well it's not like that idiot is going to tell anyone. Plenty of peope have tried to talk to him. And if you guys can't get it out of him, then no one can. You guys know how stubborn the dummy is. Now even _I'm _worried about him." Ino pointed out. "Besides, at least this way you guys can find out. And also, " Ino smirked a and crossed her arms. "I thought you were worried about him"

Sasuke looked away. "I'm not worried about him. It's just that he's my rival and whatever is bothering him is affecting his spars."

Ino wickedly grinned at Sasuke. "Who knew Sasuke-kun was such a tsundere." Sasuke glared at Into in response.

"Look Sasuke-kun, do you want to know what's wrong with Naruto or not." Sakura huffed.

"Yes." He begrudgingly answered.

"Then we're going to have to force it out of him." Sakura snapped.

"Hey guys," Into interrupted. The platinum blonde was pointing at something moving in the distance. "What's that?"

Sakura squinted. "That kinda looks like Pakkun."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's because it _is _Pakkun." When the pug finally got to them, he was a bit out of breath.

"That Kakashi." The small ninken growled. He looked up to see Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke peering down at him curiously. "Oh, um I have a message from Kakashi."

"Is it about Naruto? He did go get him earlier." Sakura asked.

"Partially."

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked urgently.

Pakkun cocked his head. "I don't know. I didn't see him when Kakashi summonded me. Though, Kakashi did say they were both on their way."

"So Naruto must be okay." Ino concluded.

"As okay as he can be." Sasuke muttered.

"Is there something wrong with his?" Pakkun asked.

"We honestly don't know. He's been off since Jiraiya-sama was killed a month-and-a-half ago." Ino explained. "Well we _do know _that he's depressed, he just won't talk to anyone about it."

"I thought it was something else. When I was in his apartment, it reeked of blood." Pakkun told them. He looked to see three sets of shocked expressions. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"You really shouldn't have." Sasuke agreed.

"If it's any help, Naruto's and Kakashi's scents are getting closer." Pakkun sain as he poofed away.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh c'mon guys, I have to hide so the plan can work." Into quickly hid herself and her chakra signature. A few minutes later, Naruto and Kakashi walked onto Training Ground 7. Sasuke instantly noticed that his rival's eyes had a bit of his old spark in them. Sasuke thought in consideration. Maybe he was finally getting out of his slump.

Sasuke turned his head toward Ssakura. "Maybe Ino shouldn't use her jutsu on Naruto. He doesn't look as bad as he has been in."

"It doesn't change anything." Sakura muttered. Sasuke took note of the worry on her face.

"I hope you're right with your choice."

"Oi guys! Are you guys going to keep talkin' or are we going to get down to business." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke and Sakura looking at the duo with curiousity.

Kakashi gave them an eye smile. "New Naruto, aren't you curious what Sakura and Sasuke were talking about?" The jonin opened his eye and gave them a sharp look. "Why don't you enlightened us."

Sakura crossed her arms and looked aw at from Naruto. "We were talking about Naruto and how off he's been for the the past weeks." Sakura looked at Naruto. "We want to know what's wrong."

Naruto walked up to them and learned on the railing beside his teammates. He dipped his head and uttered, "I'm really sorry. I just haven't been… feeling the best lately. It hasn't just been the death of Jiraiya that's been bringing me down, it's something more."

Sakura looked sadly at the sorrowful expressions on his face. "Then what _is _it. Why couldn't you tell us? You're supposed to tell us if something is wrong with you!"

Naruto looked at Sakura's saddened face. "Sakura-chan, I'm terribly sorry for worrying you guys. I… I never meant to do that."

"Then are you going to tell us what's been wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time.

"I… I really don't know." Naruto muttered, tilting his head back and looking at the sky. The blonde sort of wore a lost expression on his face.

"I hope you understand that that answer isn't good enough. You've had _all _your friends worried." Sakura stated. Her voice shook a bit.

"I sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized. "I'll explain when I'm ready, I promise."

Sakura's green eyes sharpened. "I'm sorry Naruto but your promise and apologies aren't good enough. You have one last chance: You either tell us what's wrong or we'll _make _you."

"You're going to make me?" Naruto repeated. He looked at Sakura in suprise.

"Yes! We've been worried you baka! You _**better **_tell us." The pink haired girl growled.

Naruto gave her a distressed look. She looked unsympathetically at the blonde. He then looked at Sasuke. "You don't agree with this too?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto's desperate blue eyes. "Teme?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. "I stayed in for Konoha for you. I gave up my path for revenge _for you. _You promised you'd help me." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "How can you help if you're not even well." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I asked you for help, why can't you ask us or even me?"

"Sasuke…"

Sakura loudly cleared her throat, drawing the two teens' attention. "So Naruto, are you going to tell us now or will we force you."

Naruto sighed. His face contorted with pain. "I'm not ready to tell you guys right now. Why can't you guys accept that? I _swear _I'll tell you _everything _when I'm ready."

"Maybe you two should consider Naruto's words." Kakashi interjected.

"No," Sakura snapped. "I'm sorry Naruto but I _can't _accept that." The pinkette looked to the left and shouted, "Ino now!"

Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes widened in panic as Ino moved to use her technique. The silver haired jonin yelled, "Ino wait." But it was too late, Ino's jutsu succeeded. Naruto and Ino fell to the ground

Kakashi sighed and then looked at Sakura and Sasuke in shame. "You have no _idea _what you both have done."

** Naruto's Mindscape**

Into opened her eyes to see herself in a sewer. The only thing the platinum blonde could say was, "What the hell have I done?" Her complain was followed by a dark, foreboding chuckle.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope guys enjoyed this new chapter. I'll have the next one out next month. Please tell me what you guys think.)**


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Ino gulped after the dark chuckling stopped. "What the hell was that?" Ino muttered to herself. The platinum blonde cautiously looked around. Naruto's sewer-like mindscape was dimly lit. There was sewer water up to her ankles. The dark, high was had dripping pipes lining the upper potion of them. "What's wrong with you Naruto?"

She hesitantly wondered through Naruto's mindscape, trying to find where his memories were located. Usually she would appear in a projection where the memories are located or in a person's mindscape that reflected that person's personality, but Naruto just _had _to be different. The blonde acted so cheerful and optomistic all the the time, so his mindscape should reflect that. Naruto's mindscape didn't match that at all. It was dark and was a sewer; that usually is an indication of a person who's suffered from some form of trauma or depression.

Ino reached a large room after five minutes of was just as eerily lit as the rest of the sewer mindscape. There were bars lining the back. She found herself staring into a glowing, red set of eyes that glared back at her. A wave of fear wracked through her her body as slit, narrowed eyes reguarded her. The red-eyed creature shifter from the shadows and Ino saw it in full light. Sitting before her was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ino felt the urge to run from the strongest and most dangerous bijuu but fear paralyzed her body. _'Wasn't this thing supposed to dead?'_

"What are you doing in Naruto's mindscape, _ningen._" The fox growled. His eyes were studying her with a large level of scutiny; Ino couldn't even open her mouth to respond. "What, can you not speak, _ningen?_ I asked what you are doing here?! If our don't answer me, I'll kill you. You look like you could be a nice meal."

"Kyuubi, you will do no such thing to one of my comrads." Ino spun around to see Naruto standing behind her. Worry and anxiety were etched into his features.

"Naruto! Why is the-"

"Ino, leave this instant!"

Ino looked at the other blonde in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, now leave."

"No! The Kyuubi is in your mindscape. _You _owe me an explanation!"

"I don't owe you anything, especially to _you _Ino!" Naruto snapped back. Ino looked at Naruto in absolute shock. She had never seen him so serious in her life. His eyes were blazing with anger. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so demanding and rude.' She thought.

Naruto watched as a shocked expression adorned Ino's face. He looked away from her. "I'm... sorry, I really shouldn't have yelled. I really think you should leave though."

Ino looked down. "I'm… also sorry. I really shouldn't have tried to make you do anything you didn't want to. And for entering your mindscape without your consent."

Naruto looked taken aback at at Ino's apology. He never expected for her to ever apologize to him. "It's… okay."

"So I _can't _eat her?" The kyuubi asked boredly. Naruto looked at the fox in utter disbelief. "I'll take that as a no." The paused before commenting, "Well I was just asking since comrads usually don't enter each other's minds without permission."

"Kyuubi." Naruto hissed. "She already apologized. She really didn't have to; she could have just left and told Sakura and Sasuke."

"I was just making a point." Kyuubi grumbled.

"He _is _right though." Ino agreed. "I should have told Sakura no but she sounded so distressed about you. At the time, I couldn't say no."

Naruto sighed. "Look, what's done is done. Now we have to deal with the fallout." He ran his fingers through his hair.

After a minute of silence, Ino broke it with, "I know you don't have to explain anything to me but as a Yamanaka and a person who understands the mind, you really should talk to someone." She paused. "Judging from your mindscape, you clearly have some unresolved issues and other past traumas that should be talked about. I know that must be hard for you but it would good for you. I know you really don't know me or trust me however you can talk to me or my mom. My mom helps ninjas how how have psychological problems."

Naruto hesitated. "I… I know that I should get help but because of how I grew up, I really don't know _how _to ask for help. I've practically been alone all my life. Hokage-jiji was always busy, Ayame and Teuchi-jiji have their ramen shop, and I didn't have Iruka until I was nine."

Ino looked gave Naruto an understanding look. "I'm guessing its because of foxy over there caused it to be that way for you."

"More or less. A jinchurriki's life is never easy."

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked at Ino with a slightly puzzled expression. "I probably made your life harder when you were younger."

"Ino…"

"I called you baka, dead-last, and loser just like everyone else. I never thought that I was being so cruel when we in the academy. Now that I think about it and how much you must have gone through, I really am sorry."

"It's okay as long as you're sincere. Though I have to ask, how would you know what I've gone through?"

"Some of us heard a few jonin call Gaara that and asked about it. Our senseis explained that their lives were hard because they are seen as the demons they hold, even though it's not their choice. And also about how they're ostrasizsd and treated as tools that can easily be disposed of. That life… must be _so _hard. I can only imagine how it must be for you here."

Naruto looked at Ino with hesitation. "I really don't know what to say, Ino."

Ino reached out and gently rubbed Naruto's arm. "Say you'll let someone help you, even if it's hard."

"I'll _try _to do that."

"Alright. And Naruto?" Ino hesitantly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start again? I really want to try and be friends with you. Despite being goofy and dense sometimes, you really are a nice and caring person. At least, that's what I got from Shika and Forehead."

"Thanks Ino, I really would like that."

Ino beamed. "Good. Now I have a favor."

"Aren't you supposed to wait before you call in favors?"

"I should but this one is important."

"Then what is it?"

"Please try and forgive Sakura and Sasuke."

Naruto frowned. "I don't think I can do that. They betrayed me."

"They only did it because they care-"

"I highly doubt that. At least, they don't act like they care. They still call me idiot and undermine my skills as a ninja." Naruto sighed. "Actually, a lot of people still do that to me. I'm so fed up about it too. I guess they don't people understand what that does to a person."

Ino thought about Naruto's words, making a silent plan to help Naruto. "At least, give them a chance. Sakura really cares about you. She missed you during your training trip and used you and Sasuke as a reason to stronger. I know Sasuke feels _terrible _for nearly killing you. He's got beat through the ground by Anko so he could gain control over the curse mark. He doesn't want a repeat of that ever again."

Naruto groaned as he tiled his head back. "Just let me think about it."

Ino nodded in satisfaction. "Alright."

"Anything else?"

"I do have one more question however it can wait until later. I'm going to dispel the jutsu now."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched out his arms. He looked around to see Ino next to him doing the same. They were both propped up against tree stumps in Training Ground 7. In fact, he was against the same stump he had been ties to during their real genin exam.

We brought you guys here so there wouldn't be any unnessesary attention drawn to you." Naruto looked to see Kakashi leaning against the stump next to him.

Naruto's thoughts drifted to where Sakura and Sasuke cauld be and what information they could now know. "Did you tell them anything?"

"No _but _I did tell them that you would explain everything later. I also will repromand them later."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think I should tell them about _that?_"

"I think you should when you're ready." Kakashi responded.

Ino looked from Kakashi to Naruto. Kakashi had a reasurring look on his face while Naruto looked flat out anxious. "You guys aren't talking about the kyuubi, are you?"

"Not at all." Naruto muttered.

Ino looked at Naruto with concern. "If you have anything else wrong, you can come to me. No questions asked."

"Thanks for that, Ino." Naruto gave Ino a grateful smile.

Kakashi studied Ino and Naruto. 'Since when did those two get close? It must have happened in his mindscape.' "Are you going to tell anyone about the kyuubi?"

"I know I should but I'm not ready yet "

"I think you're entitled to that one." Ino commented.

"Just remember to be careful. I highly doubt you can handle direct confrontation again." A serious look was on Kakashi's face.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind." Naruto jumped up. "I have to go."

Ino looked startled. "Where are you going?"

A look of nervousness crossed his face. "I gotta do something important and apologize."

Kakashi looked concerned. "Do you need any help?"

Naruto gave a strained laugh. "I gotta do this one alone."

The jonin pursed his lips. "If you need me-"

"I know where to find you, sensei." Naruto murmured.

"Then do what you have to do."

"I will. Bye sensei, Ino."

* * *

Naruto anxiously stood outside a white apartment door. He had spent the last ten minutes working up the nerve to knock on the door. He forced himself to stop the pacing he apparently started to do. He oncemore-for the twelfth time- raised his enclosed hand to knock on the door. And this time he was successful. Within a minute the door opened to reveal Iruka Umino. The chuunin looked startled at Naruto's appearence.

Iruka quickly composed himself. "Naruto, I haven't seen you in so long. Are you okay? You don't look to good. What's wrong? You can always tell me anything if you need me."

Naruto felt a sting in his eyes before he quickly banished his fears and completely let his guard down. He needed to tell Iruka everything; his brother-figure had the right to know. He honestly shouldn't have kept anything from him to begin with.

"Iruka," Naruto caught his attention with the partially cracked voice he used. Iruka looked at Naruto with worry when he saw the vulnerable expression on the teen's face. "Nii-san we nned to talk. I need some help right now."

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry I kind of rushed it a bit in some places. I really wanted to get to that last section with Iruka. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought. I'll have the next one chapter out next month.)**


End file.
